stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Snack Shack (character)
'''Snack Shack is an overweight employee at Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort. He works at the "Snack Shack" at the hotel pool. He also works part time at a bakery in Sunset Beach that sells Beaver Tails. He lives in the staff housing seen in "O Broseph, Where Art Thou?".' Stoked Season 1 Season 2 Appearence Snack Shack is an overweight guy with thick eyebrows. Trivia *He is voiced by Darren Frost, who also voices the geeky ''Star Wars fan Darth on 6teen. *He is one of the few employees to work in multiple places (first being The Kahuna). *He was seen wearing a Medieval suit in "O Broseph, Where Art Thou?", holding a princess doll and speaking to Broseph in an Old English-style manner while role-playing. *His real name has never been mentioned. *He doesn't surf and cannot drive, but learned how to drive the Whalebus in "Grand Theft Whale Bus". *He gets a 50% discount at the Beaver Tail Bakery. *He works at an unnamed restaurant as a host. *He has three jobs (restaurant host, Snack Shack employee and Beaver Tail Bakery employee) *He also does not like Kelly, risking his own job to deliver poutine covered in spiked cheese curds to her, but at the beginning of "A Boy Named Leslie", he wanted to go out with her. He most likely wanted revenge on Kelly for rejecting him. *He has hazel colored eyes. *He was set up on a date with Lo by Mr. Ridgemount in "My Fair Leslie", but she rejected him in favor of Reef. *He can dance very well, as seen in "Surfer's Got Talent." **It's possible that Snack Shack is Jewish, because in "Surfer's Got Talent," he told Lo that he and his "bubby" (the Yiddish word for "grandmother") once won a dance competition together. Appearances *Waves of Cheese *Reef And That Evil Totem *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Endless Bummer *Browatch (cameo) *A Prank Too Far *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Make-Out Fake-Out *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Channel Surfers *Grumpy Old Brahs *Clinging in the Rain *My Fair Leslie (does not speak) *Browatch *Bad Sports (cameo) *(500) Days of Bummer *The Reefinator *Dirty Little Secret, Nerdy Little Secrets *Surfer's Got Talent *Groms on Strike (cameo) *All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance *Grom Fest Gallery Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h06m15s225.png|Will you be wooing fair Emma while Ty is away? Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h21m05s176.png|Johnny is your face ok? S2 E7 Snackshack the camera man for the "Reef and Lo pre show".png S2 E7 The "Reef and Lo pre show" being filmed.png S1 E11 Snack Shack tells Broseph "Master Broseph, does not thee knoweth how to knocketh?".png S1 E11 Snack Shack sees Broseph.png S1 E11 Snack Shack plays with a hand puppet.png S1 E11 Snack Shack places his evaluation in the pot plant.png S1 E11 Snack Shack takes one of his evaluations and says "Bummer doesn't need to see my little five out of ten".png S1 E15 Wipeout, Johnny and Snack Shack end up tangled in the cord of the tether-ball.png S1 E15 Wipeout, Johnny and Snack Shack play tether-ball.png S1 E15 Snack Shack tips out his chum and drops his bucket, while Johnny throws his.png S1 E15 Wipeout throws his bucket away.png S1 E15 Reef says "On second thought, you guys can have the place".png S1 E15 Bummer says "Now, move! I am turning this paradise into a parking lot".png S1 E15 Ty, Lance and Ripper jump up to see what is causing the ground to shake.png S1 E15 They smell the chum.png S1 E15 Ripper, Lance and Ty chant "Chomp the chum! Chomp the chum!".png S1 E15 Reef tells his crew "Remember, dudes, we're a crew, a band of brothers, and no amount of chum can break our bond".png Snack Shack Cackles.png Snack Shack's Solo Dance.png Lo and Snack Shack Dance.png Disguise.png Category:Characters Category:Staff Members Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Galleries Category:Brunettes